


Texoma Nights

by xoelectric



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Blake Shelton/Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoelectric/pseuds/xoelectric
Summary: “I was spending a lot of time this past summer out on Lake Texoma. There was one week in particular where it was just Gwen and I out there just basically hanging out. We finally had some time off, so we went out on the water every day, went back up to the house every night and just had one of the greatest times of my life. We were listening to this song and relating to it and realizing, 'Man, this is one of those summers that we're always going to remember.'"





	1. Day One

_June 2016_

The plane ride hadn’t even fazed her. 

Normally, it was a slightly bigger deal to her. She began mentally preparing hours before boarding, she kept her eye on the attendants making sure her luggage was handled with consideration. A few dozen checklists ran through her brain making sure she brought everything she needed. A welcome distraction as three rowdy boys ran around and she spent energy wrangling them up and directing them forward, but no such distraction was there that day. Today was different. 

It was Gavin’s time with the boys and the house was that eerie level of quiet it only reached when they weren’t around. It left her too much time to think, too much time to _overthink_. Blake was at the end of wrapping up a few things which meant time off was on the horizon, and he had noticed a level of uneasiness about her that wasn’t normally there. He knew his girlfriend, and there was something a bit off. Maybe LA was getting to her. Maybe she was feeling disconnected because the boys weren’t around. Maybe she was anxious about an impending tour coming up, or maybe it was all of the above. She felt restless and unsure, and in such a crazy town as they lived, he knew it wasn’t helping matters.

The night he wrapped up his last meeting he had come home, surprising her with a bouquet of sunflowers, a kiss, and whispered instructions.

_”Pack your bags, baby, we leave in the morning…”_

_”What?” she had replied with a confused giggle, looking up to him questioningly._

_”I’ve decided to whisk you away this week,” he had replied with a grin. “I’ve got time off, you’ve got time off…the boys are with you know who…”_

_”Whisk me away? Where are we going, cowboy?”_ Her eyes had picked up that sparkle again, the glimmer that had been missing, and he knew at once he was on the right track. 

_”I was thinking maybe we could go hide away in Tish for a bit. Take the boat out during the day, cuddle up with dinner on the couch a night…”_

_”Really? Are you being serious?” she asked him obviously interested._

_He had chuckled. “Of course I’m bein’ serious, baby.” He kissed the top of her head. “What do ya say?”_

_”I say…” she started, as her eyes widened. “I say oh my god, I need to start packing, like, yesterday!”_

She had squealed a bit and pressed up on her toes to kiss him quickly before pulling away from him to hurry up the stairs, grabbing her suitcase and throwing it on the bed. And that was that.

The excitement of the night before had nearly worn off, though. She seemed interested and still wanting to go, but she was back to being distracted again. Her bags were packed and she had handed them off to the attendant, and instead of watching him closely, she turned to board the plane immediately. She had taken her seat on the private jet next to the window, Blake joining her once he had finished unloading the car. They silently sat next to one another before Blake had broken the silence. 

“I’m kinda worried about you, Gwen.”

“What?” she asked, her attention pulling away from the window and her eyes turning to meet Blake’s. “What do you mean?”

His hand stroked her blonde locks gently behind her ear. “I dunno. You just seem…” He shrugged, struggling to find the right word. “Distracted, I guess.”

“You know I hate when the boys are with Gavin,” she said quietly, trying to shrug it off. Blake wasn’t convinced that was all that was going on. “I miss them. I miss them a lot.”

“I know you do. I miss them, too,” he said softly, vowing silently to drop it for now. His arm came around her and encouraged her to lean into his chest, which she accepted. “Just know that I’m here if you want to talk about anything, okay?”

“I know you are,” she responded with a nod. Her hand reached out for his other one and she squeezed it tightly, something she liked doing right before and during take off. Something about holding Blake’s hand calmed her during her least favorite part of a plane ride. 

Next thing Blake knew, Gwen had fallen asleep. Gwen never fell asleep on plane rides; she was usually too anxious about everything and still running through those mental lists in her head, praying she remembered everything. Another abnormality. 

A gentle nudge brought her awake once they were about ten minutes from landing. Blake was careful to let her sleep most of the way, but he knew if they landed and the landing woke her up, it might have rattled her even more. 

“Hi baby,” he said gently, watching her get her bearings. She sleepily sat up and looked out the window next to her, realizing they were definitely not at altitude anymore. 

“Hi,” she responded, then looked up at him. “Did I sleep the whole time? You didn’t have to let me do that.” Her arms reached up over her head and she stretched, letting out a stray yawn. 

He let out a chuckle. “I wasn’t gonna force you to stay awake,” he responded. “You seemed tired. You needed to sleep. I know you didn’t get much last night.”

“Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to keep you awake.”

“We’ve got a week out here with no set plans,” he responded. “We’ll catch up on sleep. Or maybe we won’t.” His lips pressed against her neck as she let out a chuckle.

“Life’s about to get crazy, cowboy.”

“I know it is. You’ve got tour, I’ve got things here and there. Sometimes we’ll have the boys, sometimes we won’t. We’re going to figure it out along the way.”

He picked up on something he couldn’t quite put his finger on with the mention of her tour, but pushed it aside for now.

The plane descended and they were getting closer to the ground, Gwen’s hand finding Blake’s again to hold it tightly. They both jolted as the plane touched down, Gwen pressing her back into the seat as she kept her eyes closed for a few moments. As soon as the plane slowed and was slowly making its way towards the airport her eyes opened, and both of them sat up a little straighter. The plane came to a stop and they both stood to exit, waiting only a few moments before a truck came to collect them and their things to take them to the other side of the airfield, where Blake’s helicopter was waiting for them. It didn’t take long before they were both loaded up and back in the sky, headed for their final destination. 

It wasn’t soon before long that Gwen spotted the ranch in the distance and the helicopter came down on the property. Once the propellors stopped, she began tugging at her luggage from the back, only stopped by Blake a few minutes later who took her bags out of her hands to carry them for her towards the door. They went inside, bags dropped by the door. 

“So I understand if you want to relax, but…” Blake began, which caught Gwen’s attention and she turned to face him. “I have the boat on standby at the dock, and if we head down now we can catch the sunset. Would you like that? We don’t have to, but…”

“…Blake,” she interjected, nodding at him. “I’d like that. I’d really like that a lot.” She offered him a smile which in turn caused him to grin, a sight she was never bored of. 

“Ok, then, just need to grab a few things...” he said, rushing past her and into the kitchen. She heard him rummage around which made her smile with curiosity, unable to see what he was up to. He pulled open a few cabinets, meanwhile, grabbing a bottle of wine, and saying a silent prayer before opening the fridge, hoping the food he had ordered had been delivered and put away before their arrival. He was relieved to see that it had, and he grabbed a few things from there, too. He came back to join her in the foyer.

“You just had one of my favorite red wines randomly sitting in the kitchen?” she asked with a curious grin, and he chuckled a bit.

“I’m magical like that,” he said as he laughed again, obviously joking about himself as he shrugged. 

“And what’s that?” she asked, her eye catching curiously onto the other bag. 

“Just some things to go with the wine, baby, don’t need you all tipsy on an empty stomach.”

“Come here,” she whispered, which caught his attention. He delicately set the wine and food on the hall table next to them, and came up to stand in front of her. Gwen’s arms slid around his waist, hugging him tightly. Their eyes locked. “Thank you for bringing me here,” she said quietly. “I…I _know_ , I know I’ve been out of it and off and maybe even sad at a few points without the boys but…I really am so happy to be here with you.”

“Yeah?” he asked with a grin. His hand stroked delicately through her hair. “I just…you know, I thought maybe if you got out of LA for a bit you might be able to relax.” 

She nodded, agreeing with him. “How did you know what I needed?”

“Lucky guess,” he downplayed, with a slight shrug. 

She gave him an incredulous look, which indicated to him that she didn’t believe that answer - not one bit. 

“I can tell when you’re stressing yourself out,” he said eventually. “Even when you think you’re hiding it well from me and everyone else, I can always tell. And you don’t have to tell me what you’re stressing yourself out about, but I do need you to just know that I love you, okay? I love you, and I’m here.” He offered her a small smile, before continuing. “Sometimes I feel trapped in that city. All of the people, the noise, the traffic, people following you around. I just think back to the first time I brought you here, it was like seeing that stress melt away instantly. Just hoped it would have the same effect again.”

She pressed up onto her toes as her hands moved up around his neck, pulling his lips towards her for a long, slow kiss. His arms tightened around her back and held her to him, kissing her back with passion. Their lips parted only for a few moments before she moved forward again, hungry for another kiss. 

“ _Gwen_ ,” Blake practically groaned, as he felt that familiar feeling. It was the feeling that he was losing his will, losing his chill, and the way she had power over him was coming to a head once more. His hands grabbed her hips and brought her into him closer, his fingers sneaking under her shirt to feel bare skin. It was taking all of his will to not simply grab her and take her upstairs. He had promised to take her on the boat to see the sun set, and he had to hold out as long as possible and try to make that happen. 

“ _Blake_ ,” she whispered, breathlessly, before her lips met his again. She jumped up on him suddenly and he caught her, his arms going under her ass as her legs went around his hips and Blake’s back hit the wall behind them for support. A moment later he switched their positions, now him pinning Gwen’s body between him and the wall as he kissed her again, hoping that was more comfortable than trapping her legs between his back and the wall the other way. Her legs tightened their grip around him, her body wiggling a bit down the wall to be more eye to eye with him. She bit her lip suggestively and her eyebrows raised as their eyes locked, and his fist tightened. She knew what she was doing to him, and she was enjoying the torture.

“Just think of how much fun we’re going to have once you get some wine in me,” she whispered into his ear, with a giggle. She rocked her hips a bit and grinned, before gently nibbling on his ear. 

“Gwen, I swear to god I’m not gonna be able to leave this house if you keep this up…” he let out a defeated breath. 

“We don’t have to leave if you don’t want to,” she cooed softly. 

“Sunset…wine…and cheese..” he struggled to keep his composure as he continued to feel soft, delicate kisses down his neck.

“Am I making this difficult for you, Blake?”

He mumbled under his breath. His hands kneaded into her ass like a massage, and she just smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

“Come on, lets go watch the sun set.”

He didn't quite register, or move, yet. Her thumb reached forward and swiped at his lips, trying to clean them up a bit as she smiled at him, and he gave her a questioning look. "Lipstick," she explained.

Reluctantly, he sat her down gently next to him when she was done, keeping a hand on the small of her back for a minute before forcing himself to take a few strides to pick up the wine and food he had left on the table nearby. He exhaled as he collected himself, coming up behind her as they walked out the front door, his hand squeezing one of her ass cheeks and making her squeal and laugh as she jolted up in reaction. She grabbed his hand and held his arm close to her as they made their way towards the truck, destined for the lake.


	2. Night One

She was balancing on her toes on the edge of the dock. Her eyes were fixated on the water below, a big gaping hole between her and the boat. But she was patient. With her luck, trying to jump onto the boat on her own would somehow result in her slipping and falling into the water, so she waited. She knew Blake would come back to help her on.

And he did. 

Her eyes closed briefly as her hands took ahold of his and she leaped, landing on the back of the boat, safely next to him. She walked delicately a few steps as she got used to the wavering craft underneath her, feeling the waves of the lake causing the movement below before stepping down into the main cabin. Her lips curved into a small smile as she felt Blake peck a quick kiss on her forehead before letting her hands go to go back up to the front to crank the engine. 

It was noticeably getting darker as her eyes fixated on the sun in the distance. The engine revved up and Blake moved to the edge of the boat to catch the lines from the attendant on the dock, thanking and waving him on as he did so. 

“I think I know the perfect place,” Blake said with a grin, coming back up to the wheel. He accelerated and soon they were off, Gwen’s hair pushed back by the wind as she inhaled the fresh air she always associated with being in Oklahoma. 

After finding one of the most perfect and beautiful views, he shifted the boat into standstill mode and turned the engine off. The only sounds she could hear were the gentle crashing of small waves against the boat and a few birds flying through nearby. Gwen’s arms were crossed around herself as she took in the view and she jolted a bit as she felt something fall against her lap. She looked down and saw a large blanket, and she smiled gratefully up to her cowboy. 

“You always know what I need,” she said, tugging it around her shoulders. It swallowed her body whole, but it was super cozy. “This was such a good idea, it’s so peaceful out here.”

“I’m glad you like it,” he responded with a grin, uncorking the wine. He poured two glasses and brought them over, setting the bottle nearby and handing Gwen a glass. Without hesitating, she took it back. All of it. His eyebrows raised a bit curiously, watching her hold out her glass for more. He froze for a moment before they locked eyes, and she just nodded. She was telling him she needed it. So he poured again. 

He sipped on his own wine, a blend he was now quite accustomed to because of Gwen. She seemed to take back about half of her second glass pretty quickly, and paused when the glass was half empty. His arm slid around her and he maintained his silence. A few moments later she took another generous swig back, but not completely finishing the second glass off. His words were getting caught in his throat, unsure of what to say, but wanting to say so many things. He wanted to tell her the alcohol wasn’t going to fix what was bothering her. He didn’t want to get onto her, though. He didn’t want her to feel chastised, he wanted her to feel like he was a safe place. So he remained silent until he just couldn’t any longer. 

“We are miles from anyone right now,” he reminded her. 

It didn’t take long for her to break her own silence, though.

A soft, barely there voice broke between them. “I’m scared about my tour,” she whispered, taking a sip back and keeping her eyes forward. 

“That’s what you’ve been stressing about?” he asked, careful with his response. 

“You don’t understand.” She shook her head.

“Help me understand,” he encouraged her. 

She took back the final contents on her second glass and leaned forward to set it down on the small table. Her body shifted to turn to him as her arms hugged the blanket around her shoulders a bit tighter than before. 

“I went away for a _really_ long time. Years, Blake. I didn’t even think…” she stopped mid sentence, shaking her head. “I thought it was over. And there was some kind of peace about that, but also so much unresolved at the same time and here I am, way past my prime, trying to do another round of this again? Am I insane?”

“Where’s this coming from?” he asked her, his hand moving from her shoulder to just behind her neck. His fingers began to gently massage into her skin there, her eyes closed briefly as a response. 

“I don’t know. People. My brain,” she shrugged, not getting into specifics.

“Tabloids?” he inquired. 

She huffed in frustration. “It’s not like I let them ruin my life. I’ve dealt with tabloids for years. It’s an industry that’s created to make money and they don’t care about the truth. But they call it like they see it. What other 46 year old female singer do you see still touring today? Honestly? People just want the hottest new twenty somethings and I can’t compete with that, Blake. I don’t know how.”

“You poured your heart out on this record, babe,” he said, reaching out to cup her cheek and force her eye contact with him. “You said this record healed you. Was that true?”

“Yes, _but_ …”

“…no ‘buts’,” he interrupted. He sighed and just shook his head a bit. “It’s really crazy to me, it’s like, you don’t realize who you are, or you forget who you are…”

“I’m not that big of a deal,” she shrugged with a slight chuckle. “Sure I have some records out, yeah I sang in a successful band…but look at you. I’d say you’re far more successful than I am. So successful I don’t think you’d be able to really understand…”

“And what about all of those people who constantly stop you wanting to take a picture with you? What about all of the cameras that follow you around? Those little girls we saw last week at the restaurant that recognized you from the show and started crying when you hugged them because they love you that much?”

“Agh. Okay. I’m not saying any of this right,” she sighed, frustrated. Her hand ran back through her hair as she tried to redirect the conversation. “I’m just saying…I’m _scared_. I’m scared of doing this again. I’m scared that nobody cares, or that all of this was for nothing. I don’t want to let everyone down and have a crappy tour that people are counting on because I’m out of it. Because I didn’t work hard enough.”

“But you’re the hardest working person I know,” he interjected. 

“And it still might not be enough.”

“You can’t carry the weight of everyone associated with this tour on your shoulders. It’s not fair to you.”

“It _is_ on me.” She paused, before switching gears. “Don’t you get nervous before starting a tour? Like, you don’t know if they love you or hate you or how the music was received or if people will come or if the latest rumor dissuades people from coming?”

“Sure, I get anxious sometimes. But you’ve gotta let it go and let it be. It’s gonna work itself out. Besides, you are Gwen _freaking_ Stefani…”

She couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. There was something about the way Blake said her name like that, that she found funny. It lightened the mood a bit every time. 

“I think you’re in for a surprise,” he said a few moments later. “I think you’re going to get so much love from people on this tour that you won’t know what to do with yourself. And all of these nerves will be forgotten.” He tugged her face towards him gently, placing a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled back just a little, but their noses were still touching. “You are beautiful, you are incredible and talented…” he ducked slightly and kissed her neck…”…and this is going to be your best tour yet. It’ll get crazy…” …another kiss on her neck…”…but I think this is a summer we’re never going to forget.” His lips brushed up and pressed into hers again, giving her a deep kiss.

Gwen’s hands moved up to cup his cheeks, kissing him back with matched intensity. She felt Blake’s hands snake in between her body and the blanket to come around her, and in one sudden movement she swung her leg over his lap to straddle him. She kissed him deeper, pausing only to bite her lip as she felt his hands knead into her ass before grazing up and down her bare skin.

“I love you,” she whispered, planting tiny kisses down one of his cheeks. “You’re such a babe,” she added with a slight giggle. Gwen settled and cuddled up against him, letting her cheek rest against his chest as her gaze went out to settle on the sun setting in the distance. Blake reached over and tugged at the blanket, wrapping it around them before his arms settled around her to hold her against him. He placed a kiss on top of her head, and reached for his wine.

It was probably another hour or two that they sat like that; limbs curled up and intertwined at various points as they engaged in soft small talk and enjoying each others company. Blake sipped his wine and soon they were just sharing the one glass, finishing off the bottle and uncorking a second. Once the second one was downed and it was fully dark, Blake nudged her a bit to sit up, his hands taking the wheel to take the boat back in for the night. 

The key inserted in the lock and the door creaked as he pushed it open, allowing the two of them to step inside. Gwen moved in front of him, backing him up into the door so that it closed as her arms came up around his neck and she giggled a bit. 

“Blakeeey…” she said, her eyes wide and cheerfully focused on him. He knew that look well; he knew she was feeling that wine.

“Yessss?” he played along with a chuckle. She just shook her head at him and laughed, before her lips were on his. 

“Are you gonna take advantage of me now?” she asked, a cross between sweet and seductive. She kissed him deeper, her hands sliding up the front of his chest as she nibbled softly at his bottom lip.

“Baby, I would never do that,” he responded. 

“Mmm but what if I want you to?” she asked, her hands sliding to his arms, moving his hands to rest on the small of her back. “What if I’m _desperate_ for you to?” she said a bit breathlessly, her hands leaving his to pull off her shirt in one swift motion over her head, leaving her standing in her black, lacy bra. 

Blake wasn’t able to form many words after that, he knew the power she had over him when it involved taking clothes off. He felt himself tighten just at the sight of her, and there was something sweetly seductive about the influence of the wine. She pushed herself forward against his chest again, her hands moving down under his shirt to caress his skin. 

“Maybe...something can be arranged,” he managed, pulling her closer, kissing her intensely. And that was that. The word games were over, and the next moment they were intensely making out up against the door, heavy breathing and fumbling the only soundtrack. His shirt came off, a second later her bra was discarded, and in one fell swoop he swept her off her feet and carried her into the living room. Her back hit the couch gently, her legs spread just enough for him to come in between them. His hand reached for her cheek, bringing her lips to his once again.

She giggled a bit as she brought her hands in between them, fumbling with the buttons and zipper on his jeans. His mouth kissed down and found its way to her neck, and she let out a slight moan as her head snapped back and she tried to stay on task. His lips moved down further to her chest, and he took her left nipple gently into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as his finger gently teased the right.

“Oh fuck Blake…” she said a bit louder than she meant to, but she literally didn’t care. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she tried not to squirm from the pleasure; he knew exactly where to go first. He swirled and teased simultaneously, and her hips started bucking up against him as much as he would allow. She was still pretty pinned down, contained, which made the torture even harder to endure. “I want you to fuck me so bad right now,” she whispered, as her hands gripped his shoulders hard, trying to endure. 

“Yeah? Is that really want you want?” his breath was sensitive against her chest and it was almost too much for her to handle. She let out something that could only be described as somewhere between a moan and a whine, as he was already frustrating her. Her hands moved down to try and get his jeans off but he shifted, able to stop her. “What’s the rush, baby?”

“Damnit Blake,” she groaned, biting her lip. He hovered up for a moment and grabbed both of her wrists, bringing them above her head and pinning them to the sofa arm so she couldn’t move them. She let out a breath before his lips were on hers again holding her down, kissing her intensely, but only letting his chest caress hers in a tease. 

He let go of her wrists but she kept them still where he had put them, his hands caressing down her sides and hurriedly undoing the button and zipper on her pants, expertly tugging them down her legs and off her body completely. She was laying underneath him in nothing but a black thong, and her body was obviously begging for him. 

“ _Blake_ ,” she said insistently, through gritted teeth. 

He hovered lower and placed a kiss right below her belly button, and her breathing was heavy again. He continued a trail of kisses along the string of the thong resting on her hip, then down the V. His hands gripped the sides of her thighs as he continued down and up to the other side, now allowing her to wiggle or move. 

“ _Blake_ ,” she tried again, more desperately. “God damnit you have no idea how badly I need you right now.”

Another kiss in the middle of the fabric. “Oh baby, you’re soakin’ through this tiny piece of fabric.”

“ _BLAKE!_ ”

He just chuckled a bit, continuing to torture her with a few more kisses before his fingers hooked the strings and he pulled it down her legs, ditching it to the side. He spread her legs open again and came up between them, his hand going behind her neck and pulling her back to him to kiss her deeply. Gwen’s arms moved up and around his neck, smiling through her kisses. With her gained sense of control she pushed him up suddenly to sit and she straddled him naked. He hesitated for a moment, just taking in the view. Her lips were back on his as his hands grabbed onto her back as her tongue pressed into his mouth. His hands wandered all over, up her thighs, down her back, as they didn’t break away from one another. Soon his hand rested on the top of her thigh, gently dipping between her spread legs to tease the clit. He knew he had her as a gasp escaped her lips, the breath hot against his cheek, her hands crumbling into fists as she held on for dear life.

He continued to tease and she got lost again, she could have sworn her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she moaned. He worked up a generous pace but then took it slower, causing her to groan in desperation. He slipped one finger inside and she bit her lip as she felt him curve it up, deeper into her. Her breath staggered as he moved in a _come hither_ motion, and her hips rocked slightly into him as they began establishing a pace together.

“Don’t stop, holy fuck,” she said suddenly, her eyes widening as she continued to rock her hips to the same rhythm. He kept at the same pace until he felt she needed more, and he quickened before she even thought to instruct him. She kissed him roughly, but he didn’t let it distract him as he continued, moving faster.

“You’re going to come for me baby, just like this,” he whispered in her near, nibbling it a bit as his one hand went to keep her steady as the other continued to work. Her breathing quickened and her hips moved in unison with him.

“I’m so close, oh my god, I’m so clo—“ she cut off mid sentence as the words caught in her throat as she hit climax, her body quickening briefly to ride it out as she kept herself steady against him. Once she came down she gently sat on his lap, her eyes closed as she was in the process of catching her breath. Her forehead leaned against his and his free arm came around her to steady her, helping her down from the high. Gently his fingers extracted and once he had both hands free, they went around Gwen in a hug, holding her against his chest. 

A few minutes of recovery and mostly normal breathing before she pulled back just a bit to look up to him. He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes a bit, savoring the gesture. Her neck craned up as her arms went back around his neck and she kissed him softly, repositioning herself a bit. 

“Get. Those. Jeans. Off. Now.”

She was so insistent. And it made him chuckle a bit. 

He moved her to the side slightly so that he could fully undress, jeans and boxers discarded on the wayside. Gwen shifted and laid on her back, her legs spread for him as her hands tugged at his hips. He hovered over her, kissing her deeply.

“ _Hard_ , please,” she emphasized, just above a whisper against his skin. 

He adjusted and moved inside of her slowly, letting her get used to him and take him in an inch at a time. She exhaled and their eyes locked as he did so, there was something so intimate about those few moments. He moved forward to place a few soft trails of kisses against her skin, and she wiggled her hips up against him in response. He groaned as that usually did him in, and he began to thrust.

The rhythm quickened suddenly, her hands grasping tightly on his shoulders as he continued. Her back was pressing into the couch with every movement, and she just encouraged him more.

“ _Harder_ ,” she emphasized.

“God fucking damnit,” he cursed suddenly, as he found himself moving into her harder, just as she had asked. He was normally more delicate and mindful not to hurt her, but when she kept encouraging him like that, it was impossible not to listen. Their breathing intensified in unison once more and it didn’t take too terribly long before Blake groaned loudly, obviously met with his climax. He rode it out, Gwen’s hands tangling in his curls as he hovered over her. His tightened muscles relaxed, his body leaning against hers, and she pulled him forward to lay on her chest as they both sighed contently. 

After recovering, Blake shifted to lay next to her, his arm draped around her naked body. His forehead rested against the side of her head, with just enough room for his lips to move forward to kiss her on the cheek. She tugged his arms around her as she felt a slight shiver, and his hands began to stroke her body from arm to thigh.

“That was…”

“….uh huh.”

Gwen turned her body to face his, her forehead tucked just under his chin. His hands caressed down her back and she sighed contently, keeping her eyes closed. She let out a faint, half chuckle as she cozied up into him more.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing,” she shrugged a bit. She moved to look up at him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “You’re just a babe.”

“You’re obsessed with that word,” he chuckled a bit to himself. 

“There are worse things to be obsessed with.”

Their eyes locked for a moment, partially aware of the world, but still partially blissed out together. She bit her lip and grinned up at him, and he gave her a curious look in return. 

“Come on, Blakey,” she said suddenly, sitting up on the couch. 

“Huh?” he almost whined. “Come back here. Don’t leave.” His arms reached out for her and started to tug her back to him, but she resisted. 

“Noooo…I have a surprise for you upstairs,” she insisted, which got his attention. His eyebrow raised and he struggled a bit to sit up, and by then, she was standing. But seeing Gwen standing before him completely naked still messed with his brain (like really, how did he get _this_ lucky?) and he forgot the words he meant to come out of his mouth.

“Blakeeeeey,” she said again, her hands grabbing onto his arms and tugging at him to stand up with her. 

He groaned a bit as he stood up, letting her direct him.

“What possible surprise could you have upstairs?” he asked, his hand pushing his disheveled hair out of his face.

She closed the distance between them and took the two steps forward to be next to him. Her toes pressed up as her fingers lightly traced up his arms, her lips hovering near his ear. She looked like pure sex and she knew exactly how to seduce him into doing what she wanted. She chuckled before she whispered three very intentional words.

“Round 2, cowboy."


End file.
